This invention relates to marine bumpers which utilizes old vehicle tires and are mounted on a mooring pier.
It is a common practice to hang old tires about the edges of a pier. Invariably the side wall of a tire is punctured and the tire is hung from a nail passing through the puncture. The hole made in the tire quickly enlarges, because of the tire being bumped by a vessel which causes displacement of the tire and tearing at the hole. Continuous wave action also pounds on the tire which also causes it to tear. Some mountings secure the tire to the pier through the hole, which is an improvement, but it also is subject to eventinal tear and wear.